Catnipeyes's Adventures
by AstrocookieDawnberry
Summary: Catnipeyes is the new Sol for the clans. But very, very different. He is Insane, and no cat can stop him.
1. The light (Prologue)

**Wazz up I'm Dawnberry of Stormclan and I'm trying out one of those absolute crazy, pointless fanfictions. You know like Cinderheart's slumberparty, Jayfeather's catnip adventures and stuff? (No offense to those writers the storys were awesome loved them) So, here goes...**

Catnipeyes Pushed his way through the forest. _This is gonna be AwEsOmE..._

He had heard all about The clans from those kittypets at the barn. Erm, Smokey and Floss.

He had clawed and cursed them 'till they spat out everything they knew. Then he killed them afterward. They were no use to him, and he was hungry, anyways.

Barncat was delicious...

Anyways, he had also heard about Sol, that epic loner, no _traveler _that had fooled the clans. He was like Catnipeyes's Role model, father.

At last he heard challenging yoels and a bulky, furry, shape land on top of him. "Oof!" he yelped, keeping his voice light and innocent.

"That's enough, Foxpaw" he heard a voice meow. The shape lifted off of him, muttering "Sorry"

Catnipeyes lifted himself up and looked around at the cats. He let his gaze rest on one golden brown tabby tom.

For a minute their eyes met. The tom froze, and his fur fluffed up twice It's size.

"Brackenfur, What's wrong?" the same voice that had corrected the young cat earlier.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Thornclaw" Brackenfur meowed, sounding distant.

'Who _are _you" the younger cat, Foxpaw, it seemed meowed.

"I," he meowed, sounding proud and calm "am Ca-Dapple" he stammered, _Oh great! I can't tell them my real name! _

"Ca-Dapple?" asked a bright ginger shecat. "No, just Dapple" he shook his head, dejected.

_There goes my Sol theory! _Wait a minute... He still had some chance. "Please take to Your leader, Firestar My lively servants" he grinned.

"Um ok.." they looked confused and curious, but the cats lead him into the forest.

_**Brackenfur's POV **_ (POV means point of view)

Brackenfur was on the Dawn patrol with Thornclaw, Squirrelflight and Foxpaw.

It wasn't his favorite thing, but hey, he had something to _do. _

They were heading to the Windclan border with Foxpaw boasting about his hunting skills, when suddenly he pounced through a holly bush with absolutly no warning.

"Foxpaw!" they called, But Brackenfur then smelt.."Intruder!" he hissed, and bounded in the direction Foxpaw had.

They found him sitting on top of a tortiseshell tom who let out a yelp of surprise.

"That's enough, Foxpaw" Thornclaw meowed. Foxpaw lifted off of the tom, and muttered something inaudible.

The tom sat up, and gazed around at them.

The two's eyes met.

Uh-oh. This tom had a glint that made him nervous.

His bright green eyes seemed to absorbe and swallow him.

But he looked farther in, and he a light, he could see,

Catnip.

**Yeah! That was so fun! I apologise for any spelling mistakes or wrongs in grammar. My google drive is acting werid and won't correct me. I try to catch everything, But come on, I'm not perfect. This is not the end of Catnipeyes's Adventures. There is so much more. :) ;) **

**Oh, Allegiances:**

Catnipeyes: Tortiseshell tom with bright green eyes.

The rest of the clans are also here. (Oh, come on!)

(You know who they are and can look it up online if you don't)

**Bye! Thanks for reading the prolouge! **


	2. A Plan

**I just found out about Venus the two faced cat, she is really very adorable! I'd like to say thanks to her for giving me the idea of this new chapter! You rock Venus! If you wanna see some of this adorable kitty, go to the links: (you could also just search her up)**

**https:/www.facebook.com/VenusTheAmazingChimeraCat**

**http:/www.youtube.com/channel/UCwU28fyLIHMTNY50ER2hTxg**

**Ok, to the story...**

The cats lead Catnipeyes through the forest and eventually they arrived at a stone hollow.

"Um, this is our camp" the ginger shecat meowed

"Very nice" he purred.

The shecat narrowed her eyes, but before she could speak, Thornclaw meowed "Go report to Bramblestar, Squirrelflight"

she snorted. "I _am_ the deputy you know!" "But fine" she stalked off to a very high rocky cliff.

By then almost all of the cats in the clearing had noticed him. An uneasy murmur spred around the camp. But Catnipeyes just looked around calmly.

A bramble trembled on one side of the clearing, and Catnipeyes turned around to see three tiny kittens tumble out.

At that moment, Two cats appeared on the rock on the cliff from where Squirrelflight had gone.

One ginger and a brown pelt splashed against gray rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge" the brown one yowled.

Catnipeyes realized that this must be the leader.

"Today Thornclaw, Molepaw, Brackenfur and Squirrelflight were on the Dawn patrol. But unexpectedly, they found a loner who goes by the name of dapple. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Meowed The leader,Who he guessed was Bramblestar.

"I would like to join your clan!" he meowed confediantly.

Now _that_ caused a commotion. Catnipeyes grinned.

"'I will give you and the clan my answer at sunhigh." Bramblestar nodded and turned aroundto his den, gesturing a long haired gray tom,a pale ginger shecat, a dark brown tabby tom, and Squirrelflight after him.

Molepaw and a ginger shecat about the same age as him padded up to them. "Bramblestar said to look after you" The shecat meowed. "This is my sister, Cherrypaw." said Molepaw after.

"Very well" they guided him to a small between the cliff. Inside, there was a small cave enough to home one cat.

"Stay here, and I will be back with some fresh-kill" Meowed Cherrypaw and raced away.

Molepaw and Cherrypaw-who had come back with a mouse- Told him about the clan, clans, starclan, and everything else.

_Hmmmm... Since I now know everybody here, Time to pick... A scare: Uhh.. Brachenfur!_

_A torture: hmm.. Cloudtail. And I also need a lovey, so why not a dovey? (Dovewing)_

A scare was a cat for him to frighten, make him untrustful of Catnipeyes. A torture was some one to bully, make an enemy. And a lovey was: er, let's just say someone to impress. A mate.

At sunhigh, Bramblestar gathered the clan again and spoke. " I have thought long and hard, with Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Squirrelflight helping me. And I have decided. This loner will join the clan! he will be known as Dapplepaw." the clan cheered. "His mentor will be Thornclaw" Thornclaw padded up and touched noses with him. He was already old enough to be a warrior, though he did not have training.

_At last. I have come. The clans are mine. I have begun..._

**Ok, From the prologue, It said Foxpaw was on the patrol, But I meant it to be Molepaw. I wanted this to take place after the last hope. Thanks!**


End file.
